Miguel Cummins
| birth_place = St. Michael Parish, Barbados | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2014–present | testdebutdate = 30 July | testdebutyear = 2016 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 308 | lasttestdate = 9 December | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | oneodi = | odidebutdate = 23 February | odidebutyear = 2014 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 167 | lastodidate = 29 September | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = England | odishirt = 41 | club1 = Barbados | year1 = 2012–present | club2 = Trinidad and Tobago Red Steel | year2= 2013, 2015 | club3 = Antigua Hawksbills | year3 = 2014 | club4 = Worcestershire | year4 = 2016 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 8 | runs1 = 69 | bat avg1 = 6.90 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 24* | deliveries1 = 1,238 | wickets1 = 18 | bowl avg1 = 39.61 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 6/48 | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 11 | runs2 = 10 | bat avg2 = 5.00 | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = 5 | deliveries2 = 450 | wickets2 = 9 | bowl avg2 = 52.66 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/82 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 59 | runs3 = 280 | bat avg3 = 6.66 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 29* | deliveries3 = 7,837 | wickets3 = 168 | bowl avg3 = 25.07 | fivefor3 = 9 | tenfor3 = 1 | best bowling3 = 7/45 | catches/stumpings3 = 23/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 22 | runs4 = 18 | bat avg4 = 9.00 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 5 | deliveries4 = 984 | wickets4 = 30 | bowl avg4 = 29.33 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/27 | catches/stumpings4 = 3/– | date = 4 February | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/super50-2017/content/player/556749.html Cricinfo }} Miguel Lamar Cummins (born 5 September 1990) is a Barbadian cricketer who has played 11 One Day Internationals (ODI) and 8 Test matches for the West Indies. At domestic level, he represents Barbados, and has also played for the Antigua Hawksbills and the Trinidad and Tobago Red Steel in the Caribbean Premier League (CPL). From Saint Michael Parish, Cummins attended Parkinson Memorial Secondary School, best known as the high school attended by Malcolm Marshall. Aged 17, he spent the 2010 English season playing club cricket for Wavertree in the Liverpool and District Cricket Competition's second division, and led the club's batting and bowling averages. Cummins made his first-class season for Barbados two years later, playing a single match in the Regional Four Day Competition. He became a regular in the Barbados side in 2013, taking 35 wickets from eight matches, including three-wicket hauls. This total was beaten only by Nikita Miller (Jamaica), Shane Shillingford (Windward Islands), and Ashley Nurse (Barbados), and was the most by any fast bowler. Barbados won the competition, defeating Trinidad and Tobago in the final by an innings and 22 runs. Cummins took nine wickets in the final (5/30 and 4/75), and was named man of the match. Earlier in the season, against the same team, he had taken 7/45, the best figures of his career. Cummins' good form led to his selection for West Indies A in two series later in 2013. He played a single match against Sri Lanka in June, and then six matches (both first-class and limited-overs) against India A when the West Indians toured the country in September. Ireland toured the West Indies in early 2014 to play one ODI and two Twenty20 International (T20I) matches, with Cummins named in the West Indies' senior ODI squad. On his international debut, he took 1/42 from six overs, having William Porterfield caught down the leg side. During the same over, he had bowled three consecutive no-balls, two of which were hit for sixes by Porterfield. Cummins played for the Trinidad and Tobago Red Steel and the Antigua Hawksbills in the first and second seasons of the Caribbean Premier League (CPL), respectively. A graduate of the West Indies High Performance Centre (WIHPC), he was named Emerging Player of the Year at the 2014 WIPA/WICB Awards, which recognised performances during the previous season. On 30 July 2016 he made his Test cricket debut for the West Indies against India. Test 5-wicket hauls External links * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Cricketers Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers